Session 25 Killing the Eternal
(746) Lightning Without Thunder: The password is 'thereisnopassword' (746) Lightning Without Thunder: MINDFUCK (743) Lian: heh (743) Lian: Now to see if any of the others actually show up...... (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Kel's got a headache, I think. (743) Lian: Yeah I see that, and Shadell'sbattery just died.. I'll give it afew and if not well I guess have to cancel (753) Kel (enter): 21:16 (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Or not. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Hi Kel. (743) Lian: feeling better? (753) Kel: I have defeated the headache with science. (743) Lian: you mean an asprin? (753) Kel: An aspirin and a three-hour nap, yeah. (743) Lian: the point being, Drugs are the answer (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Shadell uses a laptop? (743) Lian: Yeah sometimes (743) Lian: well not getting a response.. would you be ok with going ahead with the Walker stuff? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: I only vaguely remember what's even going on. (759) Danizelle: I needs recap as well (753) Kel: And I missed all the stuff leading up to the negotiations, so I don't really know what our situation with the Walker is. (743) Lian: Negotiating some sort of accord with him to try and cover that huge hole in your defenses that is the underworld (759) Danizelle: Yeah, then I got screwed by RL and wasn't able to do some following up on stuff (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, wait, aren't we bounty hunting now? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: For what's her face? (743) Lian: Last week they took a side trip and Lightning offered to go Kill a major Terrestrial god and Elder Lunar (759) Danizelle: This sounds like bad idea (746) Lightning Without Thunder: This sounds like BEST IDEA. (753) Kel: Ahaha, gods. (753) Kel: Do standard gods even get perfects? (759) Danizelle: I don't think so (746) Lightning Without Thunder: That means Lightning can lawnmower them in approximately half a round. (743) Lian: She's harder core than Demon hunting that's all I have to sya on that subject (743) Lian: If you want to cut ahead to smashing we can presume you made a somewhat reasonable deal? or that Danzi did it while you decided to go to Not halta anymore (753) Kel: Deal with the Walker? (753) Kel: Or for the bounty hunting? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: I have no opinion! (743) Lian: Does anyone? (753) Kel: I'm fine with cutting to the beatdown. (743) Lian: danzi? (759) Danizelle: I'm ok with it. (743) Lian: alright then, do you want to assume she did it solo, or a quick "we'd offer this for this" stuff? (759) Danizelle: I'm cool either way (753) Kel: Like I said, which are we even talking about? (759) Danizelle: Having already have negotiated a reasonable deal with the Walker (743) Lian: A short "We offer him magitech tribute if he can keep the Mask out of our underworld" or some other quick thing like that, or have someone else play it out who's built for negotiating on a separate occasion (753) Kel: That could work, since it looks like we're never going to get everybody in one place to do so. Perhaps point out the benefits of having the flipside, a place in the Underworld where he can be reasonably certain that none of the Mask's servants can sneak into from Creation? (759) Danizelle: Yeah (743) Lian: so which, just say "We came up with a deal" and work it out more later, or just have someone else have a private sesssion on it? (759) Danizelle: considering I get the impression you bastards have a veritable demonic horde in the city? (759) Danizelle: Doom (753) Kel: Yeah, that works. (743) Lian: ..saying Yes that works when there's two options doesn't answer the question (746) Lightning Without Thunder: The first one sounds good. (753) Kel: Dammit, that's it, I'm getting caffeine. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Or the second one. (743) Lian: valt..i will murder you.. with a hammer (759) Danizelle: is there anyone besides Danzi rigged for negotiates? (753) Kel: Ceylin's good as long as they actually intend to follow through with their promises. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: :3 (746) Lightning Without Thunder: I think Niet is okay with negotiation. (759) Danizelle: Is called sanctify oath. O doez it (746) Lightning Without Thunder: If only Mirage was still around. (759) Danizelle: I doez it even :0 (743) Lian: Ceylin has Myrah's negitaiton style.. but less subtle (759) Danizelle: Overwhelm with personality and sic paw on them if they get too assholish? (743) Lian: pretty much, she's tossing around larger pools than Myrah and is completely bared for any form of sublty. (759) Danizelle: Myrah has some big pools (759) Danizelle: except manipulation (759) Danizelle: Myrah couldn't lie her way tinto a free cookie. (743) Lian: Presumably ceylin could lie, but Lying is beneath her, and she can yell at people until they say yes (753) Kel: Ceylin's not much of a liar. (753) Kel: Especially since her excellency doesn't apply to it. (753) Kel: Well, not unless she gets creative. (759) Danizelle: and if they say no she can punch them in the face and yell at them to say yes (759) Danizelle: 'I actually suffer -4 aon all charisma based rolls (753) Kel: Well, that's the problem with her meeting people like deathlords. (753) Kel: Having so much of a presence that you can yell at people to follow you and then punch them if they don't only works if you can survive punching them. (759) Danizelle: verra true (743) Lian: Kel did I show you the RTS charms? (753) Kel: Yeah. (759) Danizelle: but I'm cool with having negotiated a reasonable deal or doing one privately later (743) Lian: Ok, well you have two people to go after mysterious Lunar or well known forest god. (753) Kel: Is the deal for outright killing them, or possible capture? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Killing, I think. (743) Lian: removing them form being a problem (759) Danizelle: let's make a mini malfeas and trap the God inside the Lunar (753) Kel: I'm fine with either first. Ceylin would probably lean toward the spirit, because fucking with the terrestrial hierarchy is fun. (759) Danizelle: Same. (759) Danizelle: Let's just say that When we hit elder, Danzi wants as little outside interference as absolutely possible (743) Lian: and what does the self proclaimed tracker think? (743) Lian: That would be you Lightning? ** (759) Danizelle pokes lightning ** (759) Danizelle: She's silent. NIET! Tell Lightning how best we could remake her in the image of cute! (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh god. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Let's fgo for the god. (759) Danizelle: Niet, stand down the cute barrage. (759) Danizelle: She speaks (759) Danizelle: I'll be bringing along my Neomah moinions of course (759) Danizelle: Can Niet do genesis? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: No, that was somebody's job who doesn't play anymore. (759) Danizelle: mmmm, I may need someone to teach me medicine and crafts soon then (759) Danizelle: In any case... (743) Lian: Presumably if someone can convince her that she's actually wrong about bology Niet could learn Genesis... or Ceylin can use Malfeas Crafting charms to punch people into mutants (759) Danizelle: Do we know of any local Yozi-cults that we can tap for manpower? (759) Danizelle: I like my demons the way I like my cultists. fast, cheap and easy (743) Lian: They have actual soliders both of the Demon and human variety and the only cult I think they have worked on outside their nation is by the Gate nearest thorns (753) Kel: I thought hte humans were dead? (759) Danizelle: I'm thinking about "promoting" a small number of cultists before we go to halta. (743) Lian: No, you have thousnads of people.. you just lost your elite troops (743) Lian: its the training/quality that was lost you still have thousnads of extras to do shit just not your super strong "go out and kill" guys more average conscripts (753) Kel: Ahh. Fucking Abyssals. (743) Lian: yeah its not like they murdered eveyr peasant and mlitia men, just your Delta force (759) Danizelle: So want me to make blood ape force? (753) Kel: Ceylin's usually been trying to avoid the more reckless demons, since horribly killing a lot of people and making a Shadowland would be kind of counterproductive. (753) Kel: Could take the Agatae if we need backup. (743) Lian: Most of what they field are Agatae and Tomescu (759) Danizelle: kill lots of perople? (759) Danizelle: I wanna use them to soften the goddess up (759) Danizelle: I can make neomah, JDemjen, Blood apes and agatae (743) Lian: which would definately give you some more controlable Blood apes than Malfeas brand (753) Kel: If we're just sending a handful in against a goddess, yeah, blood apes would be fine. (759) Danizelle: That's my thought since they'd be mortals converted to blood apes (753) Kel: Send them in ahead of time, or take them with us? (743) Lian: How do you plan to track her? Or do you want to try and get her attention? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Man, I dunno. (759) Danizelle: Ohhhh... (759) Danizelle: How hard would it be for Niet to whips up a magitech device that would cause an expanding wyldzone to erupt int he trees? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Niet's not here! (759) Danizelle: Any way we can channel cecelyne'ss hellwinds through Halta? (743) Lian: You'd also probably piss off the person you are doing the job for if you started trashing her new place (759) Danizelle: not looking for widespread destruction. i just want to push the panic button (759) Danizelle: something the Goddess of Halta would need to investigate RIGHT NOW (759) Danizelle: HOLD UP! (743) Lian: Yes? (759) Danizelle: I have two charms with the desecration marker >:) (759) Danizelle: Desecration effects cause huge fucking freakouts among the bureaucracies (759) Danizelle: You think THAT would get her attention? (743) Lian: You'd get someone's attention. I mean you could also probably social attack through prayers (759) Danizelle: Like if I were to say... blind an entire tribe of haltans and turn them into CoD all at the same time (759) Danizelle: So anyone here object to me delivering personal, mortal insult to our prety here? (753) Kel: Social attack via prayers seems good. Well, Ceylin wouldn't so much do a social attack as "We are going to kill you and use your skull as a decorative bowl for M&Ms. Amen." (743) Lian: well taunt prayers (759) Danizelle: Taunt prayers over the poor haltans we captured for use as tainted scacrifices perhaps. (743) Lian: that sound good? (753) Kel: Sure. (743) Lian: SO you grab a bunch of Haltans outside the Death Obilisk zone and blind them..set up your prayers (759) Danizelle: I wish my essence was a lil higher. BLACK MIRROR SHINTAI! (759) Danizelle: Holy shit. hey Lian Can I jack her Hand of Destiny charm? (743) Lian: Pray taunt! (753) Kel: I guess Ceylin's handling it? ** (759) Danizelle revels about the poor haltans chained to the obelisk, their flesh long mutated into creatures of darkness by the blinding touch of the ebon dragon as Danizelle carefully words a two-faced prayer, to both taunt the Haltan Hunt-Goddess, and dedicate the suffering of her followers to her rival, Jorst. A sacrifice of a redwood tree and one of her own followers is used to add both insult and injury. ** (743) Lian: Both of you can try, Kel, ** (759) Danizelle asks Lightning to light the tree and the haltan on fire together ** (759) Danizelle: (stunt?) (759) Danizelle: (Using soul crack exploitation and Ebon Dragon excellency to get her attention) (743) Lian: (2) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mutters under her breath, standing in between tree and Haltan with two torches. At the appropriate moment she sets them both aflame. (759) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,4,2,2 = (12) This prayer is Unnatural Mental Influence (759) Danizelle: ((15 successes)) (743) Lian: UMI to make her appear? (759) Danizelle: Yes (759) Danizelle: Specifically appear so enraged that she's not thought to bring backup (753) Kel: Ceylin holds off on prayer for now, just watching in full battle dress to see if Danizelle gets any success. (743) Lian: afew hours later a a swirl of winds drops down in the area leaving the angry goddess behind and a young icewalker woman. (753) Ceylin: (( Putting Infernal Monster Form and By Pain Reforged up. )) (759) Danizelle: Oh. And here I thought you weren't paying attention. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Same with Fire Dragon Form. ** (759) Danizelle smiles evilly, settled easily in her gorgon/lamia form ** (753) Ceylin: "See? Easy." Ceylin turns to face the goddess. "Our allies find you inconvenient. That means that we don't like you, and that means that the Yozi don't like you. If you disappear now, you get to live. If not, you're going to fall here, then I'm going to track down and kill a few hundred of your worshippers just because, then we're finding your sanctum and you'll die for good." (759) Danizelle: Shall we dance? (743) Lian: the goddess seems incoherent with rage the icewalker woman looks them over, "There is a certain amount of justice in bringing him.." (743) Lian: (HEr not him misremembered) (759) Danizelle: Hello dear. Sadly, we prepared this party for your Deific friend. You were not invited so I must ask you to sit this one out. ** (759) Danizelle points at the Icepwaker and hisses as the shadows seem to coalesce and leap into the woman's eyes, to turn them tar-black and twist her into a creature of darkness herself. ** (743) Lian: the woman looks to the thin air beside her, "Madelrada, Handle them" (759) Danizelle: (using seeing is blindness on the icewalker) (743) Lian: ok JB everyone. (753) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,5,4,3 = (3) (743) Lian: Also+lore/occult whatever is higher +2 dice for stuff (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,5,5,2,2 = (3) (753) Ceylin: (( You mean Int+Lore/occult? )) (759) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,5,4,3,3 = (1) Join Battle (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What +lore/occult?)) (743) Lian: ((INT pretend I cna type) (753) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,2 = (3) Lore (759) Danizelle: (what's int + Lore for?) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,4,1,1 = (4) (743) Lian: (to determine if you knwo something) (759) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,6,3,3,3,3,1,1 = (3) Do I know something? (759) Danizelle: (3 successes) (743) Lian: (She just ordered a Third circle demon of Kimery to attack) (759) Danizelle: (FUCK!) (743) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,5,3,1 = (2)Samea (743) Lian: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,5,5,4,2,2 = (4)Caltia (743) Lian: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) Madelrada (743) Lian: The demon manifests and promptly 100 sets of arms reach out from her back each with a weapon (743) Lian: Lightning (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Well shit.)) whispering to Danizelle, Right (759) Danizelle: "Kill the woman!" whispering to Danizelle, Ok (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Man...)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs at the demon. "You know, more isn't always better." She draws her acid-dripping swords against each other, and flames ripple up the blades of each. She starts to whirl them in a blinding pattern, tossing them from hand to hand, and then leaps towards the demon! (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Using excellency for 10m, Self as Cyclone for... however many I can use it for, and Searing Fist Attack.)) (743) Lian: (and I presume your Combo since you will probably want your pd available...) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, yeah.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Durr.)) (743) Lian: (3, you know how to roll dice Plaid) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How many actions can I use in the flury?)) (743) Lian: (12) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 28d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (11) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (11) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (10) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (7) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,2,1 = (11) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,3,3,2,2,1 = (14) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (11) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (7) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (8) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (6) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2 = (4) (743) Lian: effortlessly blocking each strike... except the last two.. who go sailing through... (Ping) (743) Lian: (2 ping, Plaid) (743) Lian: Ceylin go (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,1 = (1) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,3,2 = (1) (743) Lian: her blood splirts out slightly at Lightning but she dodges such the ground where the blood hit skizzles (753) Ceylin: Ceylin looks between the demoness and the goddess indecisively for a moment, then decides that she may as well keep up the onslaught on Madelrada. She rushes at the demon, practically plowing over Lightning to slam one massive fist onto her chest. (753) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (5) Attack (753) Ceylin: (( pfft )) (743) Lian: (you're lucky Lightning destroyed her DV) (743) Lian: (5 successes) (743) Lian: how much damage would that give you? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hey, Searing Fist Attack is actually useful since she didn't die in one round!)) (753) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (9) Damage (753) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,1 = (0) Acid Damage (743) Lian: Kel I was asking how big the pool was, roll 8 dice (753) Ceylin: (( Oh, duh. )) (753) Ceylin: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,3,3,3,3,2 = (3) Damage (743) Lian: more acid that doesn't hit ceylin (743) Lian: The womana's anima glows as she begins weaving (743) Lian: and calita rushes the Gorgonish one deciding to try and stab her.. repeatedly (743) Lian: they aren't holy so you can just slip away and flurry break ** (759) Danizelle waits until the last possible momentfor the Goddess to try to vent her outrage... then simply melts into black shadows that slither closer to the sorceress. ** (759) Danizelle: PD flurry break (743) Lian: (2 for mote purposes) (743) Lian: Danzi's turn ** (759) Danizelle erupts from the shadows, slithiering closer to the Icewalker woman and screams, unleashing necrotic shadowflame dfrom her eyes repeatedly to disrupt the spell and kill her ** (743) Lian: (2) (759) Danizelle: (Blowing ten motes to excellency) (743) Lian: (ok) (759) Danizelle: ((flurrying 3 shots)) (759) Danizelle: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,3,1,1,1,1 = (5) BURN! (759) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (8) BURN! (759) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,5,5,3,2,2,1 = (8) BURN! (809) Shadell (enter): 00:36 (759) Danizelle: (5, 10 and 10) (759) Danizelle: (and sucks to be her, she's shaping sorcery. No PD for her) (743) Lian: (She can always drop the spell and Myrah PD) (759) Danizelle: (How many successes beat her DV?) (743) Lian: Seriously though you force her to stop casting and she resorts to PDing breaking her concentration and ruining the spell (753) Ceylin: (( You can do that? )) (743) Lian: (If its a Soak, yes ) (759) Danizelle: (any side-effects from causing her to lose the spell?) (753) Ceylin: (( The Shape Sorcery action just outright says 'you can't use charms.' )) (743) Lian: (you can't use charms and keep shaping. you can quit and use charms) (743) Lian: (That's always been how I've interpretted it) (743) Lian: (but dodge since you have to preumptively declare would make ti so you can't hope they fail and use your pd anyway moving along no spell for her) (743) Lian: The demon decides to return the favor to Lightning (743) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (3) STAB (743) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,7,6,5,5,3,2,2,2,1 = (6) STAB (743) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4 = (5) STAB (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,5,5,2,2,1 = (3) STAB (743) Lian: ...before i continue rolling are you going to try and see if you can not get hit or just pd out of them all (746) Lightning Without Thunder: I don't think I have enough motes to PD them all. (743) Lian: You can stunt defenses...wait she can reflexively move/dash (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah. (753) Ceylin: (( If you move out of range, it breaks the flurry. )) (743) Lian: (So yeah, you have the option of just hit and running here.. once they start swinging not being there) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So, wait, I can just run away and not get hit?) (743) Lian: (You can put a reflexive move in your defense flurry since you are so fucking fast it would break a flurry most people this won't work for) (743) Lian: (its because she moves 38 yards every second it works.. I mean if someone had a bow it would be a different game but you have stuff ro that for in this situation Swing 38 yards" works) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay. So I use the PD, then reflexively gtfo?)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Does this need a stunt?)) (743) Lian: (that would be nice) (743) Lian: (after which would be your action) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh right!)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Sorry, got sidetracked.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning manages to dart out of the way as she sees the demon swinging at her - the weapon swishes by mere inches from her head, and she decides now would be a good time to get the hell out of range. She applies her speed in a nondemonbearing direction. (743) Lian: after lightning will be Ceylin (743) Lian: ok, and your action action? (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Eeh, I think I have enough motes left to pull the same thing again I did earlier.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: The scourge recoups for a moment safely out of range before she dashes back into the fray, leaping onto the weapon that was swung at her, running straight up it and the arm while dragging her swords along the flesh, and finally slashing at the body of the beast. (743) Lian: (You have used 10 motes, 2 wp so far) (743) Lian: (If you do what you did last turn you will spend 17m 2wp, -stunt motes) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, cool.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Going for that then.)) (743) Lian: (ok, 2 dice stunt) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (5) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (13) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (12) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,1,1,1,1,1 = (9) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (5) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (8) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,6,5,3,3,3 = (11) (743) Lian: Back to malfeas for her! (743) Lian: Ceylin's turn (753) Ceylin: Ceylin grins and looks to the goddess. "One bodyguard down, one to go..." She seems to delight in the idea of making the woman watch as she beats her friends into bloody pulps. The Slayer rushes past her toward the sorceress, swing both fists in a one-two punch. (753) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,6,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (9) Damage (753) Ceylin: 29d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (9) Damage (753) Ceylin: (( That should be 'Attack.' )) (753) Ceylin: (( Hit? )) (743) Lian: Samea stands her ground as the strength of the unconquered sun allows her to ignore the blows of Ceylin (753) Ceylin: (( Boo hiss! )) (743) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,3,1 = (9) duck past! (743) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) duck past! (743) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,6,6,6,6,4,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (5) duck past! (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,2,2,1,1 = (6) Block (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,5,5,4,4,2,1 = (3) Block (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,5,3,1,1,1 = (4) Block (743) Lian: and the Goddess gets by the blood ape defense pattern and goes for more Snake girl stabby! ** (759) Danizelle purrs, waiting for the Goddess to get close to attack and again, melts into shadows, slithering about adnd creeping up Samea's bac, jerking the Goddes' head unexpectedly back and giving her a mocking kiss as the Goddess tries to strike an opponent who iss simply not there. ** (759) Danizelle: (not samea, but the haltan goddess) (743) Lian: (You used your excellency last turn didn't you?) (759) Danizelle: (last turn, ya... fuck. (743) Lian: (then your only really applicable defense is to spend a bunch of motes to increase your DV) (743) Lian: (2 motes per level you can double your DV to 14) (759) Danizelle: (were those rolls to attack me? (759) Danizelle: (gimmie a second.) (743) Lian: (no those rolls were to get by your blood apes to attack you) ** (759) Danizelle burns Iconic as she laughs, the image of a slithering monstrosity burning in the green flames of her anima as Danizelle slithers, ducks and sinuously avoids the incoming attacks with impossible grace, coming up, wounds or no, to give Caltia a mocking kiss on the cheek. ** (759) Danizelle: ((DV is 14)) (743) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3 = (10) Block (743) Lian: (ignore that) (743) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,8,7,7,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) stab (743) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,7,6,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) stab (743) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5,5,5,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (3) stab (743) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,4,4,2,2,1 = (7) stab (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,5,4,1,1 = (5) PUNCH (743) Lian: (ignroe last) (759) Danizelle: (any stunt bonus for that bit?) (743) Lian: (2) (759) Danizelle: (And she whiffs hardcore) (743) Lian: Samea draws on the power of the sun her anima glowing bright and strikes out at the Snakey one (743) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (8) PUNCH (759) Danizelle: (By the time samea gets me my dodge DV is 10. is that a hit or miss?) (759) Danizelle: (Or do I need to stunt her as well? (743) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,5,5,4,3,2 = (4) PAIN (743) Lian: Danzi takes 4 agg (743) Lian: Danzi's go, followed by Lightning ** (759) Danizelle screams in absolute outrage, Diving on Samea, wrapping her coiled body about her pinning her fast , alternately striking with her serpentine hair and blasting point-blanks with the burning shadow flames on the Damned solar! ** (759) Danizelle: (stunt?) (743) Lian: (2) (759) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2 = (6) Clinch! (759) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,6,1 = (1) Clinch! bonus for mutation (759) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2 = (4) snake (759) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,6,6,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (4) snake (759) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (4) snake (759) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,1 = (7) BURN! (759) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,5,5,5,3,2 = (7) BURN! (759) Danizelle: Do I do damage or does she blow all the motes to keep from getting eaten alive? (743) Lian: You grab her, the snakes seem to bite but she doesn't drop or anything.. and she's not glowing more (743) Lian: "YOu can't hold me and defend yourself" (743) Lian: Lightning's go (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bluh, sorry, half-asleep.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: After Lightning slays the demon, she lands on the ground, exhausted... then simply runs at the Solar. At least she goes down swinging! (759) Danizelle: (solar's being constricted by Danizelle in a clinch with her snake tail ATM) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (5) (743) Lian: (stabby?) (743) Lian: (Plaid is that a standard attack?() (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (753) Ceylin: (( When Samea PD'd, was it a soak or a parry? )) (743) Lian: (soak) (753) Ceylin: (( Dang. )) (743) Lian: the blade clangs loudly against Samea (759) Danizelle: KILL THE GODDESS DAMMIT! (753) Ceylin: (( I forgot to mention, all of Ceylin's non-flurry attacks have been at Speed 4 )) (743) Lian: Speaking of which she reaches out and grabs Danzi by the snakes, "You will debase yourself and appologize.. and then you will die for me"(..spend a willpower Danzi, Ceylin... Lightning can ignore such base UMI) (743) Lian: ceylin's action, Danzi's action (759) Danizelle: (consider it spent) (753) Ceylin: "Goddess? Hell, I'll consider her a bonus if we get to beat on the Solar." To demonstrate, Ceylin remarks as she continues to hammer on Samea. "You can't keep this up all day," she idly remarks as she punches the woman's face. (753) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (9) Attack (753) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (2) Attack (753) Ceylin: (( Spent. )) (743) Lian: More essence spent you know how this works. (743) Lian: Danzi's action ** (759) Danizelle looks at the goddess, hears her words and begins laughing, babruptly stopping as her tail tightens around the solar, painfully and her eyes erupt with shadow dflame straight into the deity's face, so helpfully aimed when her head was jerked to look into her eyes. ** (743) Lian: (2) (759) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) Crush that bitch Solar! (759) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,6,5,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4) Burn Goddess' face off (759) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,6,5,5,5,4,1,1,1 = (5) Burn Goddess' face off (759) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,2,1 = (6) Burn Goddess' face off (759) Danizelle: (anything?) (743) Lian: (last one by 1) (759) Danizelle: (she gets no armor because it's not magical materiels) (743) Lian: (right, so damage) (759) Danizelle: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (3)How do you like fire???? (743) Lian: Samea looks at the goddess solemly, "I am sorry.. The bull will avenge you" she forces a string out of her robes and carefully unweaves it.. and disappears (759) Danizelle: (sorry folks, gotta go, pipes just exploded. (743) Lian: Ceylin, Lightning have more than enough to finish it off, unless you want to roll she can't demate to get away so she's prety much fucked (753) Ceylin: (( Damn sorcery-capturing cords. )) (743) Lian: (This would be the second person who's pulled that on you) (753) Ceylin: Ceylin blinks in surprise and confusion as the Solar disappears, but soon gives a shrug and turns on the goddess, grinning ferally. "Well, three against one now. Do you want to give in, or do we have to leave you a ruined wreck of a being before killing you?" (743) Lian: (Well that last time was a meta sorcerious) (743) Lian: the godddess twirls her knives and readies herself, "I may die but so will one of you" (743) Lian: (its getting late, one player had to cut out because house is flooding, you want to just narate out how Ceylin would finish her off? I mean her only defense she can possible do is to demat which Lightning can deal with) (753) Ceylin: (( Well, once she's dead here, we still have to find her sanctum, right? )) (743) Lian: (She doesn't have a sanctum.. that's what makes this hilarious) (753) Ceylin: (( Ahaha. )) (753) Ceylin: Ceylin would settle for just unceremoniously splattering her. Maybe incap her and do it in front of some of her followers just for kicks. (743) Lian: well there is much splattering as her essence fades you can see above one of the stars that hangs over the northeast falls to the earth somewhere fare off (746) Lightning Without Thunder: "...well then." (746) Lightning Without Thunder: "Guess you are good for something, bitch." (753) Ceylin: "... hey, how good of a chance do you think you'd have of finding that star?" (743) Lian: (...I like how people just accept Lightning is good at finding stuff) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you." (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Well, even if she isn't, she can cover half of Creation in like five minutes.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How big are stars?)) (743) Lian: (depends on the essence of the god)_ (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is it reasonable for her to find it?)) (743) Lian: ((It fell somewhere in Creation.. so its pretty unreasonable from that perspective) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, okay.)) (746) Lightning Without Thunder: She glares at Ceylin. (746) Lightning Without Thunder: ((gurblah sleepy)) (743) Lian: anyway 5 each (746) Lightning Without Thunder: wooo ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights